


Bitter Tonic

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Derek is sick with "a wolf-y flu"





	Bitter Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> PSA -- get a flu shot! The live you save may be your own!

"Okay, big guy," Stiles said softly. "This isn't going to be pretty."

Derek frowned in confusion as he looked up from his nest of blankets. Stiles thought it would be cute if he wasn't so pale and wan looking.

Stiles held a mug of... something in front of him. 

"I gotta be honest," Stiles went on. "This smells like crap. But it's supposed to help. And I don't want to mess with it to make it taste better, since I don't know how that will affect how it works."

Derek flinched backward as Stiles moved the mug closer to him.

"Just kind of hold your breath and take it down in one go," Stiles encouraged.

"You drink it," Derek wheezed.

"I'm not the one sick with some wolf-y flu," Stiles grinned, somewhat ruefully. "And some of the stuff in this isn't good for humans."

Derek briefly leaned forward to sniff, then jerked back. "Where'd you get that from?" He scrubbed a finger under his nose.

"Some of it's from the vault," Stiles admitted. "Peter pointed me toward some of the books I needed."

Derek raised an eyebrow at that.

"Relax," Stiles soothed. "I double checked with Satomi before I made this up. She says it works, although she did admit that it's pretty vile."

"Thats not very encouraging," Derek sighed. Then sneezed. He blew his nose on a handful of tissue. Stiles made a mental note that he needed to put another box next to the bed.

"Well, it's either a few minutes of misery or another week of this cold-flu-crap thing you have," Stiles said. "Up to you."

After a moment of hesitation, Derek reached a hand out from under the blanket. "Give me that."

Stiles handed him the mug, making sure Derek had a firm grip on the warm tumbler.

Derek took a small breath and put the mug to his lips. Stiles watched Derek grimace as he downed the beverage as fast as he could. Knowing what was in it, Stiles knew how bitter the taste would be.

Stiles bit back a grin as Derek made a face as the taste lingered in his mouth. Derek handed the mug back to Stiles and then rubbed his mouth.

"That should help you sleep, and tomorrow you should feel better," Stiles said as he tucked Derek back in to his blankets.

"'night..." Derek mumbled, already nodding off.

Stiles dropped a soft kiss on the top of Derek's head.


End file.
